


A Twist of Fate

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Citadel Rescue 3.20, Counter Attack 3.19, Echo Lives, F/M, Gen, The Citadel 3.18, the dangers of overhearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: AU:  Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and a squad of Clone Troopers, along with stowaway Ahsoka Tano, free the imprisoned Jedi Master Even Piell and his men who are in possession of hyperdrive coordinates that could harm both Separatists and Jedi alike, from the Citadel.  Upon arrival they discover that both Master Piell and Captain Tarkin have each memorized half of the coordinates.  Now on a quest to survive long enough until their rescue by Republic forces, they are ambushed by anoobas who kill Master Piell, but not before he informs Ahsoka Tano his half of the coordinates.  But an unseen twist of fate causes her to lie to the Jedi Masters in order to save the life of Clone Captain Rex.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Sky Wars Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> eavesdropping is always a bad idea

***

Ahsoka froze when she came upon the three Jedi Masters talking about Echo, why were they talking about the ARC trooper, she wondered as she glanced over toward where the Clone in question was sitting on a rock and Coric was bracing his broken arm to his chest.

“If he cannot keep up, then he MUST be left behind,” Master Piell stated bluntly.

“Agreed,” Obi Wan agreed as looked at his former Padawan for his stance in the situation.

“Very well,” Anakin replied, “If Echo fails to keep up with the group then we’ll leave him behind.”

“Then we are in accord,” he nodded as he stated, “Any injured Clone must keep up with the Jedi, if they fall behind, then they will be left behind.”

Ahsoka’s gasp was blocked when a gloved hand placed over her mouth, she twisted slightly and was shocked to see Rex at her back.

“Quiet,” he mumbled softly, as they remained in place and listened to the Jedi’s plan for the group, and the next time he spoke was when the Jedi’s headed toward where the rest of the group was waiting.

“They…” Ahsoka was stunned. As she twisted in Rex’s hold and looked at him in confusion. “Echo is keeping up. It’s only his arm that is hurt.”

“I know kid,” he replied as he glanced over at the injured ARC, who he suspected was injured far more than the Padawan was aware. “Keep your pace with his,” he ordered quietly as General Skywalker started to look around for them. “As long as your pace is with his, General Skywalker will prevent any talk of leaving him behind.”

Ahsoka’s eyes darken with acknowledgement, “You mean since I’m a Jedi,” she replied as she looked down before nodding her head in agreement. “I’ll stay with Echo,” she promised. “I won’t let them leave any of you behind.”

“Good,” as he pulled her toward the ARC in question, trusting in her to keep her word. “Echo, Fives,” he called out, causing both ARCs to come to attention. “How are you doing?” he questioned as he took in the braced arm.

“He’ll keep up Captain,” Fives stated as he braced himself for another fight just like the one, he had just had with Captain Tarkin.

“Good,” he nodded but he said nothing else as General Kenobi had called for everyone to get ready, that they had to get to the rendezvous point by nightfall. “Copy, General,” he acknowledged as he glanced a long glance with Ahsoka before moving toward the General in order to follow the others toward the rendezvous point.

“Let’s go,” Ahsoka stated as she grabbed Echo’s pack and motioned for the pair to get a move on.

“Commander?” Fives questioned hesitantly, he was wondering why she was with them and not with the rest of the Jedi.

“You got me,” she replied as she glanced at Rex’s back before returning her gaze toward Echo, before looking at Fives.

Fives had followed her gaze and nodded in acknowledgement, “I understand, Commander,” he nodded as he grabbed his brother and pulled him forward. Neither ARC commented on the fact that the Padawan had fallen in slightly behind them.

Fives shallowed his anger at the Generals, the only reason the Captain and Commander would have organized for her to remain with Echo was if the Jedi had been talking about leaving Echo behind. But even with the rush of anger he felt toward the Jedi, he felt an unexpected wave of friendship for the Padawan who was risking the wrath of the three Jedi Masters in order to help protect an injured brother. He swore right then and there, that he would do nothing in order to betray that level of support from the Captain or the Commander.

Echo refused to complain or say a single word to the Generals or to Captain Tarkin until they were off of this planet. He didn’t want to risk giving them any ammunition against the Commander or Captain, both of whom had just gone to bat for him. “Let’s go, Fives,” he muttered as he forced himself to ignore the stabbing pain that was coming from his arm and side. “We can’t afford to fall behind.”

“Right,” Fives nodded as he glanced over at Commander Tano who was obviously slowing her pace down in order to keep pace with Echo, the exact same way he was. His twin might not have realized it yet, but he wasn’t keeping pace with the others like normal, which could only mean that he was more seriously hurt then he was letting on and judging from the Commander’s worried gaze, she was aware as well.

***

Anakin frowned when he realized that Ahsoka wasn’t at his side, he glanced back and he spotted Rex, “Captain Rex,” he called, causing the Clone to slow down and in order to fall into the General’s side.

“General?” he questioned, as he glanced over at Coric who had shifted slightly in order to keep an eye on the trio in the back of the group. While he hadn’t mentioned anything directly to the medic, he had realized quickly that Rex had been using more energy than was necessary in order to keep a clear line of sight behind him in order to keep the injured ARC in sight. The medic had cursed and started keeping pace with Rex running interference with the others in the group.

“Have you spotted the droids?” he questioned bluntly as he glanced everywhere but back.

“Their keeping just out of sight,” Rex replied, gesturing toward the nearby rim.

“Good,” Anakin nodded as he increased his pace slightly and moved to keep pace with Obi Wan.

“Trouble?” Coric questioned.

“Droids,” he cautioned as he glanced forward and spotted the Jedi standing at the edge of a canyon.

“Captain Rex, we’re going to need the climbing gear,” Master Piell ordered as he and the other Jedi grabbed their lightsabers in order to defend from the rapidly approaching droids.

“Yes General,” he motioned for the climbing gear to be deployed, he paused as he spotted the Commander, Echo and Fives move toward him. He was worried for Echo, he was favoring his side far more then he had after the initial injury, he glanced over at Coric and noticed that the medic had seen it and was trying to figure out a way to treat him without the Generals noticing.

“Coric,” Rex motioned for the medic to follow him. “Fives, you’re going to be providing support for the Jedi,” he held up a hand to stop the ARC’s comments, “Coric is going to help get Echo down, so that he can take a look at his injures without the Generals noticing.”

“Right, Captain,” Echo moved forward and Coric lead him over to the waiting climbing gear.

“The General was looking for you,” Rex gestured over toward Skywalker who was fast approaching their group.

“Right,” Ahsoka nodded as she took off Echo’s pack so she could be ready for the coming confrontation with the droids. “Hello, Master,” she kept her voice even, just like Rex had earlier, she couldn’t afford for anyone to realize that she hadn’t even broken a sweat in the run here.

“Snips,” Anakin frowned as Fives grabbed the pack that Ahsoka had dropped and was following Rex toward the others. “You’re carrying a pack?” he was confused, she hadn’t had one earlier.

“Yes, Master,” she replied evenly, as she glanced over toward where the clones were preparing to rappel down the cliffside. “Since I’m going to be helping to provide support one of the men will take my gear down for me,” she shrugged, hoping that he would dismiss it just of she just had, the only Clone that wasn’t carrying their gear was Echo and if the Jedi Masters realized that, it wouldn’t end well for the injured Clone.

Anakin merely shrugged and gestured for her to come over with the other Jedi, “Obi Wan and I are going to scout around and check out the number of droids there are after us, while you and Master Piell will handle this location.”

Ahsoka glanced over toward where Rex and Fives located and was surprised that Captain Tarkin was rappelling down the cliffside already, she frowned slightly exchanging concerned glances with Rex at the behavior of the other Captain before returning her attention to Master Piell, who was laying out his plan to handle the incoming onslaught of droids.

“I understand, Master,” she nodded as she shifted over slightly in order to better defend the men behind her, while the Jedi Master moved further up and out of the line of sight of the Clones. She worried at his reckless behavior as well as the behavior of the rest of his men, they had all rappelled down the cliffside and had left the defense to the four Jedi and the 501st Clones.

She had just finished taking down the last of the droids when she heard the growling and the screams, she swung around and spotted the anoobas attacking Rex and Fives. She threw up her hands and PUSHED the two creatures over the edge of the cliff. It was only after she realized that she could no longer see Master Piell, that she scrambled over the nearby rock pile and found him revenged by the anoobas, they must have left him and went after the clones.

“Master,” she moved over in order to kneel next to him and tried to get his attention, “Master Piell! I have to get help.”

“No,” he replies weakly, as he motioned her closer. “Don’t leave. Listen to me carefully, child. The information, I need you to deliver it back to the council.”

“I should find Anakin or Obi-wan, they need to hear this,” she replied as she moved closer as directed by the fallen Jedi Master.

“No. You must listen.”

“But I wasn’t even assigned to the team. I lied just so I could be a part of the mission, and now I’ve screwed it all up.”

“Whether you were meant to be on this mission or not, you are now the most important part of it,” he cautioned, as he gave her his half of the coordinates, “You must give them ONLY to the Jedi Council. No one else,” he warned as he gasped his last breath.

“I promise, Master,” Ahsoka promised as she stood up and headed toward where Fives and Rex were waiting for her. “Rex, Fives!” she called out when she couldn’t spot the two men.

“Commander!” Fives called out, the worry in his voice made her move faster toward the sound of Fives’ voice.

“What is it?” she demanded as she spotted another wave of droids approaching fast from the location where Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker were suppose to be clearing. “Oh, no,” she muttered as she moved to stand next to Rex who looked down and took in the blood on her hands.

“General Piell?” he questioned softly, he cursed when she shook her head as she ignited her lightsabers and shifted slightly in order to cover Fives.

“Fives get the rappelling gear ready,” she warned as she glanced at Rex with worry evident in her eyes.

“Commander!”

“Move it trooper,” Rex growled as he backed the Padawan’s order as he started to shoot at the incoming droids.

She had just spotted Fives rappel down the cliffside as she and Rex moved toward the edge in order to make the descent next. She had just taken down a vulture droid when she found herself being pushed out of the way and Rex’s gasp of pain.

“Rex!” she screamed as she swung her lightsaber around and took out the droid who had just shot Rex pointblank range. Shallowing hard she realized that if Rex hadn’t pushed her out of the way she would’ve been killed instantly, “Rex,” she gently pushed him to his side and took in his injury.

“Are you alright?” he gasped as he fought through the pain racing up his back from the blaster bolt.

“I’m fine,” she replied, as she ran her hands over his injury, “How bad were you hit?” she questioned as she grabbed a bacta patch from her belt.

“It’s pretty bad, kid,” he exhaled as she placed the bacta patch underneath his armor and clipped it back into place. “The Generals can’t know,” he warned her, his words of caution caused her to freeze as she recalled their reaction to Echo’s arm injury.

“I don’t have painkillers,” she revealed as she clutched her hands closed before she closed her eyes as she placed her hands directly over his injury.

“What?” Rex was confused, but he cussed when he realized that she was using the force in order to heal him. “Ahsoka, you shouldn’t waste your strength,” he muttered as he realized that his back was no longer shooting pain up his back.

Ahsoka looked very drained as she shook her head in order to clear her head, “I’m not very good when it comes to healing,” she revealed as she looked down at her hands. “I wasn’t even certain that I was able too.”

Rex realized that she had pushed herself in order to help give him a fighting chance to get off this planet. “Thanks, Ahsoka,” he muttered as he clasped her hand tightly as they helped each other to stand up. Rex holstered his blasters when Ahsoka handed them to him, there was no way he would be able to use them. While she had blocked the majority of the pain at the moment there was no way he would be able to make it through another fight without someone realizing that he was injured.

“You’re going to stay with me,” she told him as she grabbed another bacta path from her belt.

“What…?” he questioned as she tore her top and placed the patch on the right side of her abdomen. “Ahsoka!”

“Rex,” she replied softly, “They won’t comment on ME being the slow one,” she stated she placed her lightsabers to her belt. “We need to get down from here.”

He nodded in agreement, knowing that she was right but hating himself for having her learn this lesson on how Clones are seen as being expendable while Jedi were not.

As they came to rest on the bottom of the cliff with the rest of their people, they immediately noticed the bacta patch on the Padawan and the fact that she was leaning against the Clone Captain.

“Commander!” Coric hurried forward and gestured for the pair over toward a nearby rock so he could check the Commander’s injury. “What happened?” he questioned as he went to left the bacta patch but was prevented by Commander Tano’s hand grasping his arm before he could lift the patch.

“Coric,” she whispered as she sought the medic’s attention, once Coric realized that she wasn’t injured he opened his mouth to question why, when she gestured toward the silent Captain at her side.

“Osik,” he muttered as he glanced over his shoulder toward Captain Tarkin who was once again arguing with Fives about Echo. “How bad?” he questioned as he grabbed a painkiller from his belt.

“Bad,” Rex muttered back, “Blaster shot straight to the back, the Commander put a bacta patch on it,” he supplied as the medic administered the pain medication.

“I force healed him enough to help him get the rendezvous point,” Ahsoka added on as she glanced over her shoulder, “Anakin and Obi Wan are coming,” she warned as Coric put his supplies away.

“The Generals…” Coric started to say.

“No,” Rex ordered.

“They said earlier that if someone can’t keep up, they would be left behind,” her gaze cut over to Echo.

“Osik,” Coric realized that while that may apply to the Clones, there was no way the Jedi would dare to leave one of their own behind. “I’ll handle the Generals.”

“Master Piell is dead,” she informed him as she and Rex moved to start to follow the rest of the men toward the rendezvous point completely forgetting to mention the fact that Master Piell had passed off his set of coordinates to her prior to his death.

He got up and intercepted the pair as they approached the group. “General Kenobi, General Skywalker,” he called out as he stopped in front of them.

“What is it Coric?” demanded Anakin. “Did something happen to Master Piell?”

“Commander Tano received a shot to her side,” he stated bluntly, “I have Captain Rex with her,” he added on, raising a hand to stop the flood of questions from the Generals. “Rex can handle the Commander.”

“Coric is right,” Obi Wan agreed. “We need to lead everyone to the rendezvous point and Captain Rex will ensure that Ahsoka gets there as well.”

“Right,” Anakin nodded as he glanced toward his Padawan who had a bacta patch across her abdomen.

“What of Master Piell?” asked Obi Wan.

“He didn’t make it,” Coric replied as he started to follow the men as they started their run again, pausing to let Fives and Echo know about the situation with the Commander and Captain.

Anakin’s gaze trailed over toward his Padawan who was leaning heavily into the Clone Captain, but they were both moving with no problems at the moment. He was shocked when Echo and Fives moved to help cover the pair. “Master?”

“What is it Anakin?”

“Do you get the feeling that the men and Ahsoka are keeping a secret from us?”

“What makes you say that?” he glanced curiously at his fellow Jedi.

“Just that they been acting odd since we escaped from the Citadel,” Anakin replied as a frown formed on his face. “Fives hasn’t once made a single wisecrack this entire time.”

“You are right, that is odd,” Obi Wan frowned as he studied the 501st Clone, and tilted his head when he spotted the Captain leaning into Ahsoka and not the other way around. “Did you see that?” he questioned suddenly.

“What?”

“I could have sworn that Ahsoka was supporting the Captain,” he replied as he and Anakin quickly outpaced the Padawan.

“Impossible, Master,” Anakin shook his head as he shot a glance over his shoulder, “Coric checked her injury himself,” he reminded the Jedi Master.

“Your right,” he replied, “Perhaps I am merely seeing things.”

***

Ahsoka swore in Huttesse when they came to a lava lake that they had to cross over, Rex, Echo and Fives joined her sentiments.

“How do we cross that?!” she wondered as she spotted Captain Tarkin crossing first. “Not a surprise there,” she muttered under her breath.

“Look!” Fives shouted as he pointed toward the LAAT/i that was coming into land on the other side of the lava lake.

“Let’s do this,” Rex stated as they moved toward the edge of the lake and prepared to climb across.

None of them would be able to recall their journey across the lake, either from pain or worry about the others. But they all swore that they would never again do something as stupid as cross a lava lake via a rope bridge.

As soon as they were all onboard the Justice, Coric dragged all four of them to the Medical Bay, refusing any arguments from the Jedi about the mission debrief with the Jedi Council or any offers of help from Commander Cody or the members of the Wolfpack.

As soon as he had them inside the medbay he stationed Fives at the entrance in order to keep watch for anyone trying to enter, he immediately placed Echo and Rex directly into the bacta tanks without even bothering waiting for the essential Jedi Council’s mission debriefing.

“Commander,” Coric said in order to get her attention away from the tanks that contained Echo and Rex. “We need to discuss what you’re going to do,” he gestured toward the bacta patch on her stomach.

Ahsoka looked down and sighed loudly as she replied, “I guess the tooka’s out off the bag, huh?”

Coric frowned, the Padawan had intervened against the Jedi as well as Captain Tarkin, and if any of them realized what she had done, who knew what their reaction was going to be. As he tried to figure out what could be done, he took in the burn and scrape marks on her arms and legs, “Commander, you’re going into a bacta tank.”

“What?” she questioned as placed her hand over the bacta patch on her stomach.

“I could treat your burns and other minor injuries by just applying bacta patches but I have a perfectly good bacta tank open,” he gestured toward the tank between Rex and Echo.

“Won’t the other medics notice?” she questioned as she followed him toward the tank.

“Yes, which is why we must move quickly,” he gestured for her to switch into the medical gown he had tossed her while he started programing the tank for her treatment. “Fives!”

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen the Generals?” he called out as he activated the bacta tank.

“Their coming,” Fives replied as he hurriedly joined him in front of the occupied tanks.

“We’re here,” Obi Wan stated as he, Anakin and Plo entered the Medical bay. “Where is Captain Rex?” he questioned as he looked around the room.

“The Captain is there,” Plo stated as he directed his fellow Jedi toward the bacta tanks that Coric and Fives were standing in front of.

“Rex was hurt?” Anakin sounded stunned, he moved closer to the tanks and was greeted by the sight of Ahsoka, Rex and Echo all floating in the tanks next to one another. “I thought Echo had only broken his arm?”

“Negative, General,” Coric paused as he glanced at Fives before revealing the depth of the ARC troopers injures.

“And all three of them walked out of there?” Plo sounded stunned and looked at them in disbelief.

“Yes, General,” Coric replied as he motioned for the three Generals to go ahead and leave the medical bay, since there was nothing that they could do there at the moment and they needed to contact the Jedi Council and report in about what had happened on the mission. Coric had just managed to clear out the worried Jedi when Commander Cody and Commander Wolffe entered the medical bay.

“What happened?” demanded Cody as he glanced between the three occupied tanks and the medic.

“Echo was injured in an explosion within the Citadel,” Coric gestured toward the ARC, and then pointed to the Captain, “Rex was shot point blank range in the back,” he glanced at the Commanders who looked as thought they had been gutted.

“What about Commander Tano?” questioned Wolffe as he approached the tank holding the Padawan but was intercepted by Fives.

“Don’t,” he warned as he glared at the two Commanders.

“What don’t we know?” demanded Cody as he glanced between Fives, and Coric.

“Commander,” Coric paused as he glanced between them and his patients, “Don’t push for answers,” he warned as he joined Fives in front of the Commander’s tank. “You won’t like what you hear.”

“Tell me,” Cody asked as he felt his stomach start to turn, “What the kriff happened on that planet?”

“You can’t tell the Generals,” Fives ordered, no fear in his voice at all when he gave the senior Clones an order. “GAR, Senate or Council.”

“What the osik happened?” Cody demanded as he stalked up to the 501st troopers who had formed a barrier in front of the occupied bacta tanks.

“The Generals were overheard,” Fives stated as he glanced over his shoulder at the Commander.

“Overheard?” Wolffe frowned, “overheard saying what?!”

“That if a trooper was unable to keep pace with the rest of the squad that they would be left behind,” Fives revealed as he glared at the two Commanders, who had made that call multiple times during the war.

“That is a hard decision,” Cody replied, “But it is one that any General or Commander has made before.”

“And that is why we won’t tell you what happened on that planet,” Coric stated as he shifted to block their view of the tanks. “You two need to leave.”

“Your really not going to tell us what happened?” Wolffe sounded stunned.

“No, Commander,” Coric replied grimly, “we’re not,” as he and Fives stood by and waited until the Commanders left the medical bay.

“If they find out…” Fives muttered under his breath as they looked at the Padawan behind them.

“They won’t,” Coric replied as he pulled up her and Rex’s medical reports and mirrored over some of his injuries into her file.

The journey to Coruscant took nearly a week and Coric finally removed them from the bacta tanks a couple of days out from Coruscant.

“Easy there, Captain,” Coric directed as Rex started coughing as he came to on the bed. 

“Coric,” he gasped as he clutched at the medic’s arm. “What…?”

“You’re fine,” he replied as he started to list of the status of him, Echo and the Commander in rapid form.

“Good,” he nodded as he allowed Coric to lower him down onto the bed. “Where’s…?”

“The Commander is on your left, and Echo is two beds down,” he supplied as the Captain immediately glanced to his left and took in the two who were both sound asleep, “Fives?” he muttered when he spotted the ARC laying on the bed next to Echo.

“He refused to leave,” Coric grinned as he pointed toward a bed that was across from his, “That’s where I’ve been staying,” he pointed out. “Between the two of us, we kept a watch in order to ensure that nothing happened.”

“What do you mean?” the Captain questioned harshly. “Did they…”

“Negative, sir,” Coric stated as he grabbed a chair and sat down before giving the 501st Captain a rundown of what had occurred while he was in the tank.

“They can’t find out,” he ordered the medic.

“I’ve already modified the Commander’s record to include her supposive injures,” he reported as he grabbed the nearby datapad and handed it over.

Rex frowned as he ready through the reports for the three of them, if it had been up to the General’s the two of them would have never made it off the planet and it had hurt when Coric had revealed what Cody and Wolffe had said when they had mentioned what the Jedi had mentioned.

“Do you really think that they would do anything?” Coric questioned suddenly.

“Before this mission, I would’ve sworn no,” Rex replied as he handed back the datapad, “But after what the Commander and I overheard on that planet, and General Piell and Captain Tarkin’s stance, I don’t want to give them that opportunity,” he paused as he glanced over at the Padawan, “what do you think the Jedi Council would do to a Padawan who disobeyed orders from three Generals? And one who protected two seriously injured Clones?”

“Nothing good,” Coric replied as he glanced toward the sleeping Padawan. “They endorsed abandoning Clones who were injured, and if they find out that she pretended to be injured in order to cover for you,” the medic shook his head in denial, “I have no idea how the Generals will react to that news.”

“No one can know,” Rex orders, “Not even Kix,” he held up a hand to stop Coric’s wave of defense for the 501st’s Chief Medical Officer, “He would be required to report any irregularities to the Jedi Council and GAR.”

“Why would she risk herself like that?”

“Because she cares more then a Jedi should,” the Captain stated as he studied the exhausted Padawan, “She forced healed me,” he reminded the medic as he turned to glance back at his brother who had been with his since she initially became General Skywalker’s Padawan. “That is not something the Council would take lightly.”

“I can’t believe she tried that,” Coric agreed, “I witnessed General Kenobi trying to heal someone once, he passed out when he attempted it.”

“She attempted it because she saw no other option,” the 501st Captain revealed, “I never would’ve gotten off that planet any other way and she knew it.”

***

Captain Rex studied the Jedi Council that was in front of him either in person or vis hologram, he glanced over toward Captain Tarkin and General Skywalker who were standing just in front of him and Commander Tano. He glanced down at the Padawan standing silent next to him and noticed that she was refusing to meet Master Koon’s gaze, he frowned as he glanced back at the Kel Dor Jedi Master whose eyes were locked on the Padawan.

“You alright?” he muttered under his breathe.

“Master Plo hasn’t stopped looking at me since we entered,” she replied as she checked again, and was once again meet with the Kel Dor’s gaze.

“Switch,” Rex muttered.

“What?”

Rex pulled her gently to his left side and shifted to stand slightly in front of her, thus preventing the Jedi Master’s silent judgmental gaze.

“Thanks,” she whispered as she glanced around the Council Chambers and noticed that Master Windu had noticed her and Rex switching places.

“Captain Tarkin, we thank you for your service,” Master Yoda stated as he acknowledged his success of protecting his part of the coordinates.

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” Tarkin glanced over at Captain Rex, “at least we have half of the coordinates,” he jabbed at the Clone as he was dismissed by Master Windu and left the Council Chambers with an air of superiority.

“Now it is time to speak with the youngling,” Yoda directed all of the Masters attention to Ahsoka who was valiantly trying not to hide behind Rex.

“Wait, Master Yoda,” Mace interrupted as he turned his gaze away from Ahsoka and toward her Master, “Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano has requested to give her report without your presence,” Mace revealed to the rest of the Council, he held up his hand and stopped the questions that were erupting from his fellow Council members.

“I am a member of this Council…”

“I am her Master…”

“Quiet,” Yoda interrupted Anakin and Obi Wan’s objections, “The youngling’s choice this is, and we shall respect her decision.”

“Master Yoda, she can not be debriefed without her Master,” Obi Wan voiced.

“The Padawan already identified who she would like to remain with her during the Council’s questions,” Mace stated as he gestured toward the Clone Captain who was standing at her side, “She choose Captain Rex to remain with her.”

“Snips…” Anakin was stunned at this unexpected turn of events and judging form Obi Wan’s face he was just as surprised that she didn’t want either of them present for her questioning by the Council.

“Sorry, Masters,” she whispered as they walked out of the Council Chambers.

Once the Council Chambers doors were sealed, all attention returned to the Padawan in the center of the room, who only had a Clone at her side for support.

“Before we start, little Soka,” Master Koon said as he leaned forward in his seat, “Why did you request not to have either your Master nor Grand Master present?”

Ahsoka glanced at Rex for permission first, and only answered when he nodded his assent, “I didn’t agree with some of the orders that Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, and Master Piell, issued during the mission,” she stated as she glanced around the room when all of the Jedi went still at her initial statement. “They also made orders without…informing anyone that they were making them.”

“What do you mean?” Mace questioned as he glanced toward the door where the two Jedi in question had departed the room.

“They…” she paused as she frowned as she thought of how to explain it. “I had went looking for them in order to give them the status of the men,” she paused as she glanced at Rex before continuing, “they issued orders between themselves, but they never told anyone about them,” she looked around at the Masters, “I didn’t agree with what they had decided but as a Padawan I was directed to follow it,” she glanced at Rex, “even though I didn’t think it was right.”

Master Yoda frowned at her statement, if none of them had been told of the orders, then why would she follow them?

“Orders sometimes don’t make sense,” Rex reported as he grimaced at the memory, “but we follow them.”

Yoda closed his eyes at the Captain’s words, she must of spoken of what she had heard with him and he was the one who directed her to follow the orders.

“What order was it that they made but never told any of you?” questioned Master Koon as he frowned at the thought that the three Jedi had made plans that affected the mission but had never told any of their men about them.

“To abandon anyone who was unable to keep up with the group,” Rex supplied as he kept his expression neutral.

“I see,” Master Koon stated as he studied the Padawan more closely.

“What happened with Master Piell?” questioned Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, when he realized that the pair was not going to expand on what exactly had made them doubt their Generals, whatever it was that had happened had caused the pair to mistrust them. As he glanced at his fellow Masters, he knew that they were all thinking the same thing, what exactly had happened on that planet that had caused the youngling to find fault in her Master?

“He was…reckless,” Ahsoka stated as she glanced down, “He refused to work with the Clones and took unnecessary risks even though he held the mission data.”

“What do you mean?” Yoda asked as he glanced over at Master Windu who was studying the pair in sudden interest.

“We had a way to put space between our men and the droid army,” Ahsoka revealed as she started to twist her hands, “He refused to allow Rex’s plan and instead opted to run into the droid army without back-up,” at Rex’s glare she quickly amended her statement to include, “he would only accept Jedi help.”

“Where was Kenobi and Skywalker at this time?” questioned Master Koon.

“Scouting,” she shrugged in confusion as she glanced toward Rex to see if he knew more, but he shook his head that he didn’t know anything more.

“When were you injured?” questioned Master Windu suddenly as he felt a heavy feeling of dread forming in his stomach.

“When Master Piell was killed,” she replied as she continued to twist her hands.

“Tell the truth, you must young Ahsoka,” Yoda pushed.

Ahsoka looked over at Rex before closing her eyes and revealing, “Both Rex and I were injured at the same time, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker never even realized it until Coric told them.”

“He didn’t notice that his Padawan had been injured?” Master Koon was stunned.

“They were only concerned with Master Piell,” Rex supplied.

“Master Piell’s mission died with him,” Yoda replied as he tapped the datapad that held Captain Tarkin’s half of the coordinates.

“But they never once asked if he had passed on the information prior to his death,” Rex said dryly. “And neither once even bothered to speak with the Commander until we were back on Coruscant and that was to tell me to inform her to report here.”

“Are you telling us that they NEVER debriefed her?” Mace stood up and approached Ahsoka in stunned disbelief.

“No, Master Windu,” she replied as she tugged on her top. “I haven’t spoken with anyone other than Rex and the men.”

“Something more happened then what you have revealed to us today,” Mace stated as he glanced between the two of them, “But your refusal to trust us is understandable at the moment,” he acknowledged as he turned around to glance between his fellow Council members.

“Will you tell us the coordinates, little Soka?” questioned Master Koon, as his eyes dimmed slightly at the realization that her betrayal by her fellow Jedi would likely affect her for some time, even if it had been by accident. 

Mace was silent as studied the Clone, the one who he believed was actually injured rather than Ahsoka, but he had no way to prove it, according to the medic Coric and even the Padawan’s own medical records stated that she had been the one who had been treated for a blaster shot to her abdomen. He frowned as he realized that the Padawan had chosen to protect the Captain instead of the mission, but was that truly her fault, he wondered to himself as he recalled what she had said of Kenobi, Skywalker and Piell and their actions on the planet. Who could blame her for choosing to protect what appeared to be her only ally on the planet?

Yoda worried as he watched the Padawan and Captain depart the Council Chambers after she had given them the second half of the coordinates, “Worrisome this turn of events is,” Yoda stated as he looked around at his fellow Masters, “Whether it was caused by a Padawan being uncertain of the actuality of war or if the darkside of the force was involved, is unknown at this time. Investigate this we must.”

***  
***

“Echo walked out,” Coric repeated before adding on, “the same way the Commander and Captain did. It was either, walk out or be left behind,” he repeated the Generals own words to them.

At his last statement both Obi Wan and Anakin grimaced in shared pain as they realized that someone must have heard them talking about Echo with Master Piell.

“Ahsoka thought that I would leave her behind?” Anakin sounded hurt.

“Yes, sir,” Fives replied with a grimaced.

***


End file.
